Fire Forged Friends
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: This is my first ever Gotham fic. It features a 18 year old pyromaniac Trent Jackson starts up a friendship with fellow fire-starter Bridgit Pike/Firefly and the two could ignite a burning passion. Not a one shot anymore. I don't own any Gotham characters; only Trent (and his family)


**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that I've been leaving you guys hanging with writings; It's not that the pro wrestling product isn't good (Well Lucha Underground and NXT are amazing at least) and I am a fan of other TV shows like The Flash and Gotham. But for some reason I have just lost inspiration for a lot of things and maybe I'll get it back and I hope I do and I'd just like to thank my followers and friends here for sticking by me in my moment of prolonged writers block.**

 **Anyway this is my first ever Gotham fic and it features one of the most underrated characters Bridgit Pike/Firefly; because Bridgit was badass and adorable and she needs a lot more love than what she gets. This is basically a one-shot to test the waters of an Gotham OC I have called Trent Jackson; a teenager with a seriously love of fire but I didn't want him to be a clone of Bridgit so I hope I've differentiated the two fire-flies (or as Trent thinks of them Fire-Besties). XD I know that I already have a OC called Trent so I changed his last name and I hope that doesn't lead to confusion although I'm not sure why it would because this is Gotham and not NXT.**

 **I only own Trent and nothing else, everything else is owned by DC. Hope you guys like and please don't forget to comment on what you liked and if you want to see more of this.**

With a smile 18 year old Trent Jackson strolled through the aisles of The Merc weapons store; it was the premier place for weapons ranging from guns to knifes and even explosives but Trent had something more personal in mind to purchase; Trent was a young man with an average looking face, not ugly but not male-model material either, he had short black hair and was wearing a red and black flannel jacket that was opened up to show a plain black t-shirt as well as some faded blue jeans and some black and white sneakers. Trent was the son of a fire-fighter and a school teacher and he had a very happy relationship with his parents and he especially got along well with his father so many wouldn't expect to find a young man who came from a fine home to be searching through the weapon filled shelves of The Merc; However Trent had been in and out of psychiatric hospitals thanks to suffering from pyromania, he hated that he had this compulsion to start fires and he hated that his parents suffered so much from it, which was why he mainly volunteered to seek psychiatric treatment but none of it had worked.

Trent smiled slightly at passing criminals and thugs; he would be lying if he didn't feel intimidated by being around all these hardened criminals when he was just a teenager with a pyromania that he couldn't control, as Trent whistled to himself and put his hands in his pockets he found the owner of the store, a middle aged bald man called Jack, who didn't really mind that Trent wasn't a hardcore criminal since it was still money in his pocket and Trent had been there for tools to help him with his fire-starting before.

"Hey Trent; good to see you kid" Jack stated from behind the counter as he instantly knew what Trent was after as he said "The gasoline, napalm and all that are in the aisle by the automatic rifles; you know you're really forgetful for a kid you know that?" he chuckled as Trent returned the chuckle as he cheerfully mentioned "Thanks Jack; hey, if you ever need more employees to stock shelves or whatever I'm always available and looking for a job" as the owner of the store smiled and responded with a proud pat on Trent's shoulder "That's good kid, I like that, you don't sit on your ass and expect crap to be handed to you, just hand in a job reference and I'll definitely consider it; good luck in getting whatever you need" Jack called out as Trent smiled and headed back into the maze of aisles and smiled when he found the stuff that he needed to keep his burning passion of fire-starting alive.

While Trent was looked at the aisles and all the Napalm, Gasoline and was pondering his choice, he hadn't much to do with his time so he thought he might as well kill a while just pondering what to buy. In fact he was so preoccupied with going over all the options to himself while walking down the aisle that he didn't notice a young woman doing the same thing; the two teenagers were so preoccupied with picking and choosing that they walked right into each-other; startling the other due to the accident. "Oh my god; sorry" they both stated in unison as they both stopped and gave the other a quizzical look before Trent apologised "My mistake ma'am; wasn't looking where I was going." As he looked at the young woman, she was around his age and was a pretty Latina with long black hair in a pony-tail wearing a black turtle-neck jumper with a sleeveless jacket over it and some black track-pants.

"Oh no, It's cool, I wasn't looking where I was going" the young woman apologised as there was an awkward silence between the two teenagers before Trent finally broke the ice-berg as he looked up at the huge choice for a pyromaniac like himself. "Quite the collection in here ain't it? Like being a kid in a candy store, so much choice" as the Latina giggled and looked over the choices as well as she remarked "Well they do say candy burns away something…apparently" as the two stood side-by-side and turned their heads to look at the other as Trent extended his hand "Hi; I'm Trent Jackson." The Latina responded with a smile of her own as she shook Trent's hand and said "Pleasure; I'm Bridgit, Bridgit Pike."

Trent's eyes widened, The Pike Brothers were the most notorious group of arsonists in all of Gotham and, as a fire-started himself, Trent admired their work although they did it for cash and for other reasons whereas Trent only really started fires because his pyromania made it borderline impossible not to; plus he found fire to be beautiful. "You're part of the Pike family… _The_ Pike Family" Trent stammered nervously as Bridgit looked at the floor, her brothers treated her like absolute dirt, forcing her to cook, disrespecting her and had even started to use her as a lab rat when they wanted to steal a valuable knife that ended up in Bridgit getting her foot burned as Bridgit mumbled "It's not all it's cracked up to be" as Trent propped a ladder up against the shelves and climbed up before getting some napalm and a canister of gasoline as Bridgit looked up and asked "Want any help?" as Trent slowly climbed down the ladder with the canister of gasoline and handed it to Bridgit before saying "If you go and get the cart I'll get some stuff. If you want that is?" as Bridgit smiled slightly "Sure" as she went off to get a shopping cart, Trent smiled as he picked up some napalm, several canisters of gasoline and even managed to heave out a big gas bottle as he gently placed it in the cart before climbing down the ladder. Bridgit scanned her eyes over all of the stuff that Trent assembled and chuckled at her new friend "Wow…my brothers would love all this stuff" as Trent smiled and said "Well it's not just a hobby…its' a _burning_ passion" he joked and said "Sorry; a little bit of pyromaniac humour"

The two teenagers had their shopping cart full of things to start and spread fires as Trent suddenly grabbed a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket and said "Hey; Bridgit; if you ever want to talk or just hang out then here's my house number, I'll be there; just tell 'em that you're an old school friend if my mum or dad answer and here's my address" Trent stated as he handed Bridgit the scrap of paper with his phone-number and the address to his family's house written on it as the youngest member of the Pike family smiled and took the number and smiled back "Thanks Trent; great to meet you and it probably won't be long before you get a phone call, more time away from my brothers the better"

 _The next day_

 _The Jackson Family residence_

 _10:50am_

Trent was lounging around his parent's house as his fire-fighter father and school teacher mother were both at work and as a result Trent was on his own looking after the house; the 18 year old short haired teenager smiled as he washed his dishes after his lunch as he suddenly heard the door-bell ring as Trent turned and called out "Who is it?" while he washed his plate as he heard Bridgit's voice on the other-side of the doorway "It's me; Bridgit" as Trent smiled as he said with a smile "Let yourself in, it's open". Trent heard the door open as Bridgit entered the neat and immaculate house; it wasn't a mansion but it was a lot better than the place that Bridgit and her older brothers lived in as Trent said with a smile "Sit down and make yourself at home; you want anything? If I knew you were coming so early I'd have made lunch for you" Trent chuckled as Bridgit shook her head "Nah; I'm good" as Trent nodded and put his plate away before the young man strolled over and sat on the sofa as Bridgit followed him and sat next to Trent as she simply asked him "How can you like fire?" as Trent looked at Bridgit with a cocked eyebrow as he responded with a tone that sounded like he was wondering if Bridgit was serious or not. "Suffering from pyromania means it's pretty impossible to hate fire…surely you should know what's awesome about fire…Its beauty…the crackling of the flames and the glare of the heat; it's pure bliss!" as Bridgit curled up slightly and folded her arms as she hunched over. "I don't know Trent; I don't really enjoy it as much as my brothers or as much as you do…I guess I just do it because I don't want to be all alone"

Trent sighed as he put his hand on top of Bridgit's and said softly to her "Look Bridgit; as long as I'm here you'll never be alone and I want you to promise me something…can you do that?" as Bridgit looked at Trent and smiled slightly before nodding as Trent continued "If your brothers ever mistreat you to the point where you feel like you've got no-one else to turn to…just come to me and my folks and we'll treat you with the love and respect that you deserve" Trent smiled as a huge smile formed on her face as she hugged the pyromaniac tightly that caught Trent by surprise but he returned the hug. The two were just happy to have each-other in their live and Trent was happy to give Bridgit the family that she rightfully deserved.

 **This might continue or I might do a series of one-shots with Bridgit and Trent; don't forget to tell me what you liked about this piece and if you want to see more of my Gotham stuff? Don't forget to review and follow if you like what you read.**


End file.
